Cainis Claw
Cainis Claw is a 2018 and all around character. He is the 17 year-old hybrid child of a werewolf, Fenrir Claw, and a vampire, Gorianna Batley. He is one of few hybrids and is often ridiculed for it. Character Personality Cainis, even though he is part vampire, is a typical omega male. He is far from a leader and typically follows whomever. His father isn't pleased with the fact his only son is an omega, but that's besides the point. Cainis is a quiet and reserved manster, not really talking much. He is unlike the other werewolves or vampires at monster high in this aspect, the werewolves usually being loud and rambunctious and the vampires (not Draculaura) being so self-entitled while he just sits by quietly and watches the mayhem that is Monster High unfold. He enjoys the simpler things in life, despite his wealthy family and upbringing. Throw a few butterscotch candies his way and he's putty in your hands. Cainis often, sometimes unknowingly, puts others' needs before his own much to the disdain and irritation of his BFF Beetrice Honeydew. Cainis has ten older sisters and often feels embarrassed and flustered when they visit home as they often embarrass and baby him, even going as far as to show up at his school to see him. They love to dote on him as he is their only brother and the youngest at that. Appearance Cainis is very slim and almost lithe in figure. He has light brown, almost auburn, hair and a white coat of fur with crimson eyes that he had inherited from his mother's side. His hair is usually cheek-length at least and most often than not it's let down and straightened. He possesses, although pointier than normal, werewolf ears, the sparkling white fangs of a vampire and retractable claws. Cainis, unlike the other werewolves, lays his ears flat against his head most of the time and the left one has a noticeable notch towards the tip with a golden earring towards the middle, courtesy of Damone. Notes/Trivia * His first name, Cainis, comes from the constellation Canis Minor and the biblical character Cain, son of Adam and Eve, who murdered his brother Abel. ** His middle name, Stroker, comes from the writer of Dracula, Bram Stoker. * Cainis's mother is actually what's called and emotional, or emo, vampire. This makes Cainis part emo vampire. * His catchphrase is "A butterscotch a day keeps the doctor away." * Cainis speaks Screamglish (English), Hungarian (learned from his mother), a small bit of French and Romanian, and a bare minimum of Yetish that he learned from Abbey. * His parents are Fenrir Claw and Gorianna Claw (nee Batley) * He has 10 older half-sisters, three are vampires and seven are werewolves. * His mother and oldest sisters have the habit of calling him Cainy. * His ICoffin has a mirrorless camera. * He is a member of several clubs and sports. ** Fearleading: Baser ** Drama Club ** Newspaper Club: Advice Column ** Photography ** SKRM: Pivot Position * Cainis's birthday is September 22, his sign being a virgo. * Cainis has the ability to talk to bats, inherited from his mother, and the ability to talk to dogs, inherited from his father. * He speaks with the barest hint of a Transylvanian accent due to long summers visiting his mother's family or his oldest sister, Nosferatta. * His favorite form of literature is epic poetry and historical dramas. * Cainis's style is a mix of Victorian and modern day fall clothing Quotes Gallery CainisClaw_Frame.png|Cainis's Headshot Category:WittyPiglet Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Homosexual Category:Cainis Claw Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf __FORCETOC__